Tentacles summoning
by thethinasian
Summary: Naruko was beaten then brought to the forest of death, but a curious being saw what was going on and decided to intervene. Naruko will be returning with a special friend or should it be friends? Some bashing of whoever I want to. Maybe fem harem.
1. meeting a new friend

so first story, didnt really know how to do this at first but got the hang of it

* * *

As a young child, Naruko never really knew what sex or anything perverted was, sure she met a few people that were beating up people and yelling out that they were perverts but she never really knew until she was thrown into the forest of death. There she met something that changed her life forever. There she found a friend that would help her whenever she needed, but this came at a price for her too but she was willing to put the deal through for it benefitted her more than her friend or is it friends?

Naruko was a cute little girl, she had twin blond ponytails, her hair a golden blonde. She was 5'0 and was a nice tannish. She wore a black shirt with a red spiral in the middle of the shirt and wore white dirty shorts and no shoes since they already broke find our dear young child running through the forest hiding from ninja and civilian alike until she cries out in pain after a kunai pierces her ankle causing her to tumble down and land in a large opening. Ninjas hopping down from the forest branches smiling cruelly at the child.

"Nowhere to go now you little demon" the shinobi said with a cruel smirk preparing another kunai with wire on it to tie her up for the civilians to have their fun. Finally by the time the civilians caught up to the shinobi that had went forward to catch "the Demon", Naruko was tied up onto a tree with the ninja wire cutting into her skin making drops of blood hit the ground. She was whimpering in pain and fear, causing the mob to smile with sadistic glee.

"we finally got the demon" Yelled one of the civilians and they started to beat on little Naruko, causing her to scream and cry in pain wanting to die and get away from the pain, but sadly, a demonic chakra was healing her quickly, causing the minor cuts and bruises to heal quickly. That caused the mob to get even more violent with her. After a long while of damaging the girl, the shinobi who caught her, carried her into training ground 44, the forest of death.

"Goodbye now demon, you won't survive in there with all those injuries, we're going to be heroes for getting rid of this demon" commented one of the shinobi with glee until out of nowhere, his head exploding in a shower of gore, causing the other shinobi to jump away, dropping Naruko, her body hitting a certain area on the ground, causing it to collapse and fall into darkness.

"**Well now, what do we have here? A couple of shinobi dragging a bloody child into this dangerous forest, what reason would you have to drag an innocent child, covered in injuries here?"** spoke a deep and neutral voice. Shinobi frantically looking everywhere with kunai held in their sweaty palms.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Screamed a panicking chunin, whose limbs then got ripped off except for his head, causing him to hit the ground with a disgusting splat, his eyes grew wide and he started to scream in pain. The ground under him gave away and he was dropped into the dark abyss, his screaming silenced by a large crunching sound coming from the hole.

"**Now I ask again, why are shinobi bringing in a child into this forest?"** spoke the voice again, more forceful. The last two shinobi back to back quickly looking around in fear that they may be next. They circled around looking everywhere for the enemy that took their teammates, when a sudden drip on one the shinobi's forehead caused him to look up and see a large slithering tentacle strike at him then darkness.

The other shinobi hearing a large squelching sound turned around and screamed like a little girl, his last teammate had a large tentacle going through his eye and out the back of his head. The tentacle then started pushing through and wrapped around the body and pulled it up into darkness. The last shinobi threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it into the direction where the body was taken causing a big explosion to appear. Finally relaxing thinking he killed the beast was about to leap away and out of the forest when his leg was caught and he was launched into a tree, his body splattering all about. A large sigh came out from everywhere.

"**Seems like I lost a good meal from him, oh well, I can just gather what's left. Now to go see that child"**

Naruko awoke in pain and whimpered out while trying to move herself but caused more pain for herself and feeling restraints on her arms and legs while she was lying down. She looked around to see where she was but only saw darkness until a voice spoke out to her.

"**Well hello their young child, it's good to see you awake, but sadly not as healthy, but you tenant will fix that up in a few hours to a few days, may I be so inclined to know my guest's name?"** Naruko was quickly looking around to wonder where the voice was coming from, but still only saw darkness surrounding her.

"**Ah yes its dark for your human eyes, allow me to illuminate your surroundings."** Then in a sudden glow, Naruko saw where she was and what was holding her arms and legs. She saw tentacles of all shapes and sizes with some looking like regular worms and others looking like mouths with jagged, sharp teeth. She was deeply afraid at where was then. She tried to struggle more in fear she would meet her demise here but also caused herself more pain and as she was starting to have a panic attack, a small tentacle with a needle like appendage to it stabbed into her neck and injected something causing her entire body to start to relax.

"**I usually use this on prey so they won't struggle as much but it will due for now. Your body is horribly damaged so you shouldn't move very much. ** Naruko was still panicking inside but felt she should be respectful and tell this creature her name.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki, thank you very much for helping me but I don't want to trouble you no more so I should leave now." Naruko tried to get up but a tentacle just gently pushed on her chest causing her to whimper out in more pain.

"**An Uzumaki, I haven't met another one since the little Mito, she must've passed by now, she was such a wonderful child. Also I must incline that you stay down, from what I felt from your body, your body is in need of major repair, so you'll be with me until you are fully healed, until then I shall be taking care of you young Uzumaki."** Naruko looked around confused. _'Another Uzumaki? So I'm not alone? Where did they go?'_ Naruko thought. The tentacles slowly releasing her arms and legs and she noticed they were covered in a hard, shell like material.

"**Those will be there until your limbs fully heal until then, I shall be your arms and legs for you.** Naruko looked down shyly, never receiving this much attention back in the village. She looked up and around wondering where her savior was.

"May I know the name of my savior?" question Naruko, receiving a hearty laugh that shook through her very frame.

"**I used to go by many names, but you may call me shinbokunone"** Naruko just looked on with confusion, "Can I just call you shin?" A deep chuckle resonated through the area.

"**Yes you may"**

* * *

shinbokunone ~ roots of the god tree(or atleast it should be)

So yea it was okay beginning also if anyone wants someone to be genderbended then ask in a review or something

also leaves lots of likes and reviews please :D


	2. a new friend and the start of revenge

so got a couple reviews and that was nice, dont really got much to say but thanks for the review and follows and such there should also be a poll on my profile askingwho could be in the harem unless they want a harem of like every single women the ok

well anyways on with the show

* * *

It was a few days later that Naruko was walking around with the fleshy walls pulsed with life. She talked to the air as if she were speaking a friend right beside her, only that friend would be everywhere around her, surrounding her in a safe and warm haven for her. She would ask questions about everything she could think of and Shinbokunone would answer with either a lengthy answer or short and simple answer to ease the pain Naruko got with trying to think about everything he said. She even asked him if he had any jutsus she could have for herself, she was extremely happy when he said yes, but in return she would let him see the outside world and another extra secret that he would tell her later.

"But how would I bring you outside, you're so big!" Naruko exclaimed spreading her arms out to show how big he was. She received a chuckle and a tentacle came out from the walls and petted her on her head, she leaned in to the touch and smiled. She loved the support her new friend gave her.

"**I just need to become you summoning and then you can summon a portion of me to the outside world. You just need to make a contract with me and that's it"** Naruko knew what a summoning was from her grandfather figure showing her his monkey summon, Enma. She was glad that he did since she was now slightly knowledgeable about summons. She smiled really wide about getting a summoning so young since not many people got summons. But she stopped and wondered about how she would make a contract with her new friend since other summons were from different lands from how her jiji and Enma explained it to her.

"How are we going to make a contract?" Naruko asked with a cute confused face. A group of tentacles picked Naruko up and set her in a flesh chair bringing her to a more open space but in the center of the area was a large blob of flesh with several other ones surrounding it. It was beating with such strength that the vibrations went through Naruko, vibrating her entire body.

"**This is what you would call my heart or hearts since the others are growing also. This is where and how you will be making a contract with me. You must consume a part of me and it will bring you to ultimate perfection. Through that you will be able to summon me. So will you be willing to do this?"** Naruko looked at the main heart beating calmly, "I don't really want to hurt you by eating you but if this is how we will be making a summoning contract and I can show you the outside world then ok I'll do it" Naruko looked on with determination. A tentacle reached to the smaller hearts and ripped it off and brought it to Naruko.

The heart was the size of a regular human heart but was purplish in color, beating at a slightly faster pace the main heart. Naruko reached out and held it with both hands. And she took and hesitant breath ate the heart quietly. The taste reminded her of her favorite ramen, so she ate it without disgust and finally finished it off with a smile, proud that she could now summon her friend anywhere she wanted.

"**Alright now I just need to give my chakra to you it will be complete."** A tentacle going down to her body and pressing to her chest. A flow of power spread throughout Naruko's body causing her to shiver in delight. The power passed through and she felt something form in the right side of her body. She touched the right side of her chest and felt a strong beat, she gasped in shock, she had another heart!

"**I see you've realized what has happened and that heart shall let me know where you are at all times and it will be the medium on how you will summon me, but later on when you have gotten used to the power, you won't need the heart and it will be giving you a kekkei genkai"** Naruko had a face full of excitement. She was closer to becoming the first female Hokage! She squealed in delight, she grabbed a tentacle and hugged it as tight as she could.

"**But I will also be needing something else, I am in need of sacrifices quite often, I find them very rarely in this forest that is why I am going to need you to bring them to me in here. Do you think you can do that for me?"** Naruko looked on with some confusion, "sacrifices? What kind of thing do you need for a sacrifice?"

"**I need a human female that is ripe for taking, do you think you can bring someone into here? Maybe some civilians? They're quite easy prey for me to take."** Naruko's face darkened at the mention of civilians, she didn't want filthy civilians to see her new friend, they would scream and yell at him also, they would try and kill him and leave her miserable and alone again. Her hair overshadowed her eyes as she hugged the tentacle tighter.

"They'll call you a freak though Shin, I don't want them to yell at you, you're my new and only friend. I'll kill them before they do something like that to you." A large tentacle circled around her and gave a comforting hug, **"they did horrible things to you didn't they? You want them to stop don't you? I can make them change their minds about you, you just need to bring the women to me, and ill change their minds about you, they'll become obedient to you, don't you want more people to be nice to you, more positive attention for you to seek and receive?"**

"Yes, I'd like that" Naruko said with a slightly sadistic smile,** "With my knowledge I can help you make them change their ways about you. Just focus on the heart and Ill do the rest."** Naruko did start to focus on beating of the new heart and suddenly her head was being filled with different methods and ways to make someone scream, but why did they have smiles on their faces? They were moaning and wanting more, more what?

"**These are methods to make them change, to make them our slaves. Don't you want to control how they think of you? Don't you want control of your life?"** Naruko's smile continued to get darker and darker as the images passed by in her head and she figure out who her first target was, Mebuki Haruno, the woman who caused her pain and suffering every day and made Sakura hate her when they were great friends when they met.

* * *

should I have Shinbokunone show Naruko what hes doing to her or do we want to keep her nice and innocent or maybe a sadistic girl wanting to have everyone woman hers?

Please leave lots of likes and reviews and such


	3. having some fun with Mebuki

Thanks all the people who have liked the story so far, sorry for the shortness though, trying to write more lengthy, but anyways, so far Hinata and Hanabi are apparently tied for being in the harem. Sakura is probably going to be mind broken since i had a cool chat with someone, he wanted Sakura to be broken with her mother. so yea

Anyways thanks everyone who has viewed and reviewed and such

* * *

Mebuki Haruno was a woman who was kind to everyone and gave fair treatment to all, giving candy to her daughter and her friends when they visited her at her merchant shop while her husband worked at another shop to bring in more customers. She loved most children, but on the days of the Kyuubi festival, she gives into her sadistic pleasures and goes on a secretive hunt with her older friends and some shinobi. A certain girl with whiskers marks on her cheeks the target of their hunts, she is usually caught but never able to be killed in time, Anbu arrive before they can finish their fun.

It was hours after shops close and shinobi do night shifts to be on lookout for enemy spies or for their favorite child to chase, young Naruko. Mebuki stayed a bit later at her shop to set everything ready since her daughter would be visiting tomorrow with a group of ninja friends, she was such a popular girl like she was back in her days, swooning boys off their feet, until she met her perfect man and married into the merchant families. Her daughter went the other way though and became a ninja, oh how Mebuki worried for her daughter but she would be partnered up with a clan child, since most of her daughters class was made up of mostly clan children so it would be highly likely she would be paired with a clan child or children. Maybe she could even romance one of her teammates and become part of a clan.

"Ah what it would be if my daughter could woo like I did back in the day," Mebuki said with a nostalgic sigh. A sudden skittering caused her to turn around, usually skittering just meant a ninja just passed over her head on the rooftops but this sounds came closer, in the alleyway. She squinted her eyes to see if she could see it but turned away from the alleyway and walked off, _'it must've been a stray cat or something.'_

"Do you always turn children away Haruno?" the voice caused Mebuki to immediately stop, her eyes widening. She thought it was dead, the shinobi that took off with it never came back so her and the civilians thought they were taken by the Hokage and killed. She quickly turned around and saw red eyes staring straight back at her. They held large amounts of glee and anger in them while they were looking at, Mebuki suddenly became afraid. She had no mob to help her beat it into submission, Shinobi had already passed while on night duty, she even told her family she might be late and they wouldn't notice she was gone until tomorrow.

"Now where's your group of people who always beat on me? Or even the shinobi who use their jutsus to cause me harm? It seems to me, that you're all alone right now, why don't you come with me and make it easier or do you want to make it hard for yourself, it'll still be easy for me to take you" Mebuki just stared at the two glowing crimson eyes in horror, she had to get away! She turned quickly and started sprinting, and was about to yell when a rope went around her neck and choked her, causing her unable to scream, or even whimper in pain.

"Aww what's wrong? Fox got your tongue? Hahahaha, oh that was hilarious, since the tides are going to turn now" Naruko said while the rope pulled Mebuki into the dark alleyway, her body struggling all the way until she disappeared into the darkness.

The next day, Sakura was wondering where her mom was, her father saying that she probably fell asleep at the shop, doing some late night preparations, but that didn't help settle the strange feeling she had in her stomach since her father said it but his eyes said an entire different thing. But she listened to her father and went to the academy, sadly she won't see her mother for quite a while and more people will go missing by the time they graduate.

Sakura saw her friends at the entrance and waved at them, the first to wave back at her was Ino Yamanaka, she came from and actual ninja clan unlike her, but she was a normal girl who was quite the gossip in their group. Her father was Inoichi Yamanaka, part of the famous Ino-shika-cho team, and was part of the T&I division. She and Sakura became best friends during their first years in the academy, but her mind always went back to her first friend though she wondered why her mother hated her first friend with such a passion. Oh well she'll find out someday.

"Hey Ino, hear any juicy gossip today?" Sakura teased with a smile, knowing Ino, she always had juicy gossip, either from her mother, or her father. She always got information before anyone else in their class. Sometimes she gave out embarrassing ones and some rather interesting to the entire class. She probably got that information gather skill from her parents, she is a Yamanaka after all, she will be clan head when her father retires.

"Of course I did but one that I want to make sure is that did your mom really go missing?" Ino asked in a voice of concern, Sakura's mother was a kind woman who gave them sweets whenever they visited. She was practically a second mother to the girls who visited her with Sakura. But it was strange to Ino that Sakura's mother disappeared last night, she never did that and she always said where she would gone before hand. It was quite a mysterious situation that Ino wanted to know more. It might later come to bite in the ass.

"Yea, I don't know where she went or what she's even doing right now," Sakura then gasped as she realized something, "What if my mom was kidnapped by some enemy ninja and they are raping her as we speak!" Ino just looked at her with a ridiculous face

"C'mon that why would enemy ninja come into Konoha and kidnap your mom out of everyone in this village? And even then how could they even get into the strongest village in the nations?" Ino questioned Sakura, who was making all sorts of impossible idea come to a stop and smiled sheepishly, "Yea your right that couldn't happen, she's probably home by now just resting from working all night on some big project."

"But one thing that makes me wonder, where's Naruko? I haven't seen her in a while in class." Ino asked, Sakura just growling at the name. "She's probably somewhere yelling out how she's going to become Hokage or something stupid like that, hope she never becomes a ninja. My mom said she's a monster and that we should hate her."

Ino looked at Sakura in disappointment, sure Naruko was a bit of an idiot but that's probably because she never had parents from what her parents told her. She just sighed and walked into the academy with Sakura following behind

When Mebuki wakes up, she only sees darkness, but hears slithering from everywhere, she struggled to get out of what is holding her, but to no success, she hangs limp until someone came to save her.

"I see you're awake Haruno, enjoying your stay? I hope you do, since you'll be there until I get what I want." Spoke the voice of Naruko, a creepy giggle erupting everywhere also, frightening Mebuki. The room suddenly started to glow, making Mebuki realize where she was, she actually still didn't know where she was but what she saw caused her to scream

Everywhere in the purplish room was slithering, slimy tentacles varying from all shapes and sizes, even others were continuously morphing into different things while slithering around. Mebuki looking at her restraints and realized they were tentacles also, which had swallowed her limbs so she was stuck unless she could pull her arms out from their openings. She struggled even harder, even starting to scream for help, a tentacle coming out and slapping her harshly in the face. She cried out in pain and a small hand reached out and grabbed her face causing her to look into the eyes of one angry Naruko.

"Shut up before I rip out your vocal chords." This caused Mebuki to quiet down instantly, she was in some unknown place with the worst possible person she wanted to be with right now. She just looked on at Naruko in complete fear. Naruko liked the look in Mebuki's eyes., it actually made her want to hurt her more, cause her to scream out in pain, whip her, cause her enough pain to equal what she had gone through, but no, she would break before lasting that long, so she reigned her emotions back in. She then smiled at Mebuki.

"I'm guessing you're wondering where you are right now, if you were guessing under the forest of death, then you are correct Haruno. If you're also wondering what I want from you right now is to talk to you and wonder why you would do such horrible things to me. I'm just a normal girl who wants to be a ninja and then become Hokage, but no, you ruined my childhood. All because of what inside me isn't it? You all thought I was a monster that needed to be killed." Naruko talked while walking around the room, slithering tentacles reaching out and touching her in some way. Naruko either ignored some of them or held them in her hands with fondness and love in her eyes. She then stopped in front of Mebuki and lifted her hand and gave a turning signal, Mebuki's body started to turn so her body was facing away from Naruko. This caused Mebuki to feel terrified, she could see what Naruko was doing, she wanted to know what she would do to her.

"You must be terrified, 'the monster is going to kill me now!' or 'She going to torture me!' those must be some thoughts going through your head. Don't worry, I will be torturing you but in a different way you'll be imagining." Mebuki felt something slither into her pants causing her scream out in panic. Another tentacle came up and wrapped around her neck.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your scream unless for a different reason," the tentacle continued to slither into her pants until it wrapped around her legs and started to slither upwards. The tentacle went between Mebuki's nice large DD tits and came out of the top, in front of Mebuki's face, causing her to whimper but stop with the other tentacle wrapped around her neck. Then suddenly without warning, the tentacle that had wrapped around Mebuki's body, pushed outward and ripped her clothes apart, showing her all naked glory. Naruko reached around cupped her breasts.

"Not bad tits for an older woman, let's play with them a bit." Her fingers pinched and massaged Mebuki's nipples and breasts causing Mebuki to try and keep her mouth clamped, but it has been quite a while since she had last had sex. Her pussy started gushing out juices making her try and squeeze her thighs together to try and stop the flow from going down. Her legs were suddenly spread out into a perfect split, making her slight uncomfortable.

"Look at that waterfall, you must be some pervert from almost getting off just by your tits. Such a slutty mother, wonder what you daughter would think of you if she saw you like this." Naruko said slyly with rubbing a single finger along her pussy, Mebuki moaning out from the touch. Naruko almost agonizingly slowly put her finger in but then immediately pulled out with a snap of her fingers.

"Almost forgot to give you a little something first." Tentacles with a needles at the end came down from the ceiling and Naruko grabbed it and pushed the needles into Mebuki's arms and around her pussy and ass. "That should get you to heat up a lot more, it should also make you several times more sensitive, watch."

Naruko pinched Mebuki's nipples and Mebuki felt an overwhelming pleasure course through her body, making her scream in ecstasy. She then hung limp by the tentacles until another needle was jabbed into the back of her neck. Something else came flowing in and made Mebuki immediately perk up, her body practically overheating from the adrenaline pumping in her, she felt as if she could stay awake for days and still not be tired.

"Feel that? That's something special for people who get tired after one go, feeling the energy course through you? That's good, it'll keep you energized for maybe a couple hours before you break from being fucked so much. I'll be happy to have you be with shin _forever_" Mebuki's eyes widened in horror at the word forever. She wasn't going to be able to leave, she was just a civilian with not enough chakra to fight back and the sound of this Shin person scared her. Naruko spoke the name with such love, it was terrifying.

"Please I'm sorry that I hurt you, just don't keep me here forever" Mebuki pleaded, Naruko just smiled at the pleading, she was finally in control of a situation and she wasn't going to miss it. She asked for something in her head and a tentacle immediately dropped from the ceiling. The tentacle was quite large, it was 3 inch wide tentacle with nubs and ridges all over the tentacle with the tip a big sphere with more bumps and nubs on it, it was secreting slime all over it and Naruko grabbed it and put it before Mebuki's pussy.

"Don't worry Ill forgive you," Mebuki sighed in relief as she felt the tentacles on her limbs start to slowly recede from her until suddenly, she felt a big object get inserted inside her all the way to her womb, "after your mind gets broken."

There was a small silence until suddenly, Mebuki started screaming into the air as she felt the most painful orgasm she had felt. She had stopped having sex with her husband after Sakura was born so she was very tight and the sudden intrusion of something many times larger than her husband caused her to feel excruciating pain, but also the most wonderful pleasure.

"You feel that? That's the things that going to fuck you into nothing but a whimpering mess." The tentacle slowly began to pull back, causing Mebuki to groan at the size, if felt as if her insides were getting pulled with it. She kept pleading to make it stop and let her go until Naruko got tired of her whining so another tentacle came and this one had four small but longer tentacle at the tip with an opening in the middle. She went and grabbed Mebuki's cheeks and gripped hard, causing Mebuki open her mouth to groan in more pain when she gagged at the sudden intrusion of the tentacle, the smaller tentacles latching onto her face, wrapping around so she wouldn't be able to pull back from the tentacle. Her eyes widened when she felt something slither into her mouth and down her throat, splitting up into two one went down one and the other down another passage.

"Feel that? That's some special juice that'll keep you in heat for quite a bit. The other ones supposed to help you breathe so you'll be fine like this." Mebuki felt as if her pussy was on fire, it was gushing juice all over the tentacle that was still penetrating her. She squirmed as she tried to get the other tentacle moving again. Naruko saw it and smiled sadistically.

"You want this? Well then you can take all of it!" The tentacle then suddenly rammed back into Mebuki's pussy, almost as if punching into her womb. She screamed in ecstasy, only feeling small bits of pain from stretched open. She had one large orgasm as her body shuddered and twitched with every pulse of the tentacle gave off, like a beating heartbeat. Her eyes were glazed over as her mind went blank. Naruko thought she should fix that and another tentacle came down and this one was thinner than the one penetrating her pussy but had more bumps and ridges. Naruko grabbed it and pushed a finger into Mebuki's asshole.

"Hmm, this seems like quite a lewd hole to put something, should I?" Naruko asked seemingly questioning Mebuki, who tried to yell out a no, but it was muffled by the tentacle in her mouth. Naruko just smiled understanding what she wanted to say.

"Yes? Well ok then, here you go!" She then shoved the tentacle into Mebuki's asshole, Mebuki herself screaming in ecstasy. Naruko thought that the tentacle went in to easily so more tentacles came down beside Naruko.

"That went in too easily, do you play with your asshole? Is that why it's so loose? Such a perverted mother, what would Sakura think of you?" Naruko questioned while grabbing Mebuki's hair and pulling it so their eyes were meeting, "maybe I should bring Sakura here so she can see how perverted her mother is, she'll probably hate you more then you hate me, you guys could even bond down here after I get her fucked into complete bliss." That made Mebuki's eyes widened in horror, she didn't want her precious daughter be brought to this hell. She couldn't think correctly though when the tentacles inside were ramming so hard between them, one going in, the other coming out, on and on. Mebuki felt another tentacle get inserted into her asshole, spreading her asshole wider.

"My my, two thick tentacles and you asshole still greedily takes it, we might need to double what's inside your slutty asshole." Naruko stated with her smile getting wider as she grabbed two more tentacles and shoved one into her asshole, causing Mebuki to moan out and orgasm, she had been practically cumming nonstop since she had woken up. She moaned out more as another tentacle was pushed into her asshole. She couldn't think straight with these tentacles fucking her so hard, her mind was going blank. Orgasm after orgasm, if this continued, her mind really would break! Finally after being fucked until several hours later, Mebuki finally went limp and wouldn't wake up even from a extremely thick tentacle being inserted up her asshole. Naruko gave a sigh while rubbing Mebuki's ass, for a corrupted bitch, she had a nice ass.

"Well I've become bored of her, I'll see you tomorrow morning Mebuki, have fun until then shin" Naruko said as she sat in on a large tentacle that lifted her up into the darkness above. More tentacles coming down and fucking her with them.

**"Oh don't worry, we'll have plenty of fun together wont we Haruno, or should I now call you Whoreuno?"** Came a deep chuckling voice, causing Mebuki to shiver in fear. She gave out one more scream of ecstasy as Naruko disappeared into the darkness above.

Naruko was walking through the caverns while talking to Shin.

"So what should I do now since I got my revenge on that bitch?" Naruko asked her friend, he was always full of knowledge so he should be able help her on what to do now. Her friend hummed in thought while the walls vibrated by the sound. She wondered if anyone missed her.

**"I feel it is time for me to teach you more about your kekkei genkai, so you shall be going up into the forest above and learn what I will teach. I would let you do so down here but the damage you would cause would damage me also, when I have felt I have taught you enough, you shall go back to your academy, have a social life for you do wish to become a strong ninja , correct?"** At this, Naruko furiously nodded her head. **"Then you must learn to socialize and become interesting to people around you, get connections to become a powerful person. Being well connected also would help contribute to popularity. So up you go into the forest and receive my teachings."** With that Naruko grabbed onto a tentacle that pulled her up into the darkness above, and out into the forest.

"Alright, time to train and become a better ninja for Shin!" Naruko said with pride, the first summoner of Shinbokunone, the tentacle beast of the forest of death.

* * *

Who should be found next to have some loving of a tentacle?

also if i made any typos or mistakes please tell me and ill try to find and fix them :D

anyways please send me some review and thanks for reading tentacle summoning


	4. growing in mind and body

Been a while since I updated, cant say much but been busy playing some monster hunter 3 ultimate on my 3DS. pretty amazing game but what ever

Chapter 4 is up and good

* * *

Time went by as Shin taught Naruko all he knew but some techniques were not possible for her at this stage so Shin told Naruko, she had to wait until she matured more and when she did mature, he would give his knowledge to her, so she can become powerful enough to give him more women. Naruko agreed and started her training under the beast of the forest of death. Naruko grew and learned about all kinds of things, but the most interesting one was on how to please a woman, men were killed and consumed by Shin since they could not produce enough for Shin's liking. Naruko learned on the nervous system and where to send chakra to to cause more pleasure. She even was able to cause some pleasure to herself.

Naruko learned of clones through Shin when he gave her techniques to work on, since Mebuki was being mind broken. Naruko used some of her techniques on Mebuki. Her body orgasm upon every single hit, some even going on continuously while she was passed out. Mebuki was finally broken in through the work of Shin and Naruko combined. It was as fun as Naruko thought, but wondering how it would feel like getting fucked by tentacles. She was also given an extra tool to use on the females, to let her feel pleasure as she broke in the women she brought for Shin. When her clones poofed away, she felt as if she was in heaven when the memories came to her, but they only caused more frustration to herself. Till she finally asked Shin to have sex with her.

**"Now what happened for you to ask me such a thing?"** Shin asked while Naruko was holding onto a tentacle with lust in her eyes. She just couldn't take it anymore, she could get herself to orgasm but she know of one person that could give her mind blowing ones and she would let him touch her, make love to her. She wanted him to give her more knowledge also but for that to happen, he needed to cause her brain to expand and through a way was to course his own chakra through her body, causing it to mature more rapidly and let the brain also grow with the body so she could handle the amount of knowledge she would also get from it.

"Please, this is the fastest way for me to be better, becoming strong enough to bring back enemy ninja so you can have a new source of energy again, also you can receive energy from this and I will get better knowledge. It's a win/win situation so do it to me." Naruko pleaded while looking around. A deep sigh came from everywhere and tentacles descended towards Naruko, her pleading face brightening and reddening with a blush on her face. Shin couldn't really find an argument for that, also he knew he would kill the Haruno if he kept the rate he was going at, consuming her energy, so why not take this time to consume the energy of a jinchuriki? They had stamina, and more energy than any women he consumed from.

Mito was one who he loved consuming from, having a jinchuriki was amazing, they were so very delicious, she came here asking for him to help gain more power, he asked for energy in return. He received a lot more then he realized and he practically went into a "food coma". Then he comes to and awakes upon finding ninja damaging a little girl with the energy of Kurama residing within her. Causing him to realize, it has been a while since he last saw Mito. Realizing that the girl was an Uzumaki also, but even being the jinchuriki of Kurama, he had to reach out into the world again, with the girl as his summoner. He can get new sources of energy since he had trained Naruko practically into the ground every day, but with her jinchuriki healing rate, she could get back up to train the next day, so she was well muscled out. She just needed to learn more jutsu and other types of skills and she can become all the more powerful.

Naruko moaned as the tentacle wrapped around her intimately, smaller ones going for her perky little breasts and wrapping around with rubbing and pinching her nipples, she moaned at the feel. Another tentacle covered in smaller nub-like tentacles came down and rubbed against her pussy the smaller nub tentacles stretching out and rubbing around all over her nether regions. Naruko's eyes widened at the increase of pleasure and stiffened up as her first orgasm came in. She felt as if she was being electrocuted with pleasure, the feeling coursing through her body, before she could even calm down enough, the tentacle pushed its way into her, her hymen broken through her vigorous training under Shin. A tingly feeling going up her spine, she looked down and rubbed on her stomach. She could feel the tentacle slightly squirming around inside her.

"You can move you kn-"Before she could finish the sentence, the tentacle rammed in all the way, causing Naruko to lock up and practically scream out from another orgasm, the nubs on the tentacle within her rubbed all the right places causing her to scream out more as the tentacles sucked in the energy being released. She could feel all the tentacle rubbing on her as she felt like she was flying higher and higher into heaven. She then felt as if her mind was going blank as Shin entered his chakra into her system, causing her to moan out louder. Naruko's body maturing little by little as Shin kept pushing in his chakra into her body. She felt another one enter her asshole, she felt it releasing chakra also as she was getting fucked a different paces, the one in her pussy ramming in with almost bruising power, while the one in her asshole pushed in to where she though it would come out of her mouth, then back out. These two different paces were driving her mad. She could only moan and scream as the tentacles continued to pleasure her and give her chakra to continue to mature her so more knowledge could be received.

The fucking continued on for what Naruko thought to be days as merely a couple hours. When one tentacle pulled out, a new differently shaped tentacle would ram into her pussy or her ass. She felt another one insert her pussy and ass, one shaped like a drill and the other had multiple tentacle covering the tip. She could feel the tentacle cumming inside her continuously as her stomach bloated more and more, until she felt like she would begin to puke out some of the cum.

"**It has been around several hours now and I'm sure I have accumulated enough energy for now, do you want to stop?"** The voice came through piercing through the haze of lust in Naruko's mind. She tried to speak out at first, but they came out as garbled moans. So she spoke in her mind as tentacles started to slow down, causing the pleasure to come agonizingly slow. _'No, keep it coming until I'm satisfied'_

"**Very well."** More tentacle came down as the ones that have fucked her more slither up. Naruko looked up in glee as the tentacles were in more different shapes and sizes. She felt like she could fuck forever. A tentacle with a needle came down and pierced her neck, she felt her body start to heat up more and more until she was panting and furiously fingering her pussy as the tentacle finally descended upon her pussy. She was aching really badly now, she felt the tentacles finally ram into her pussy and asshole, the on in her pussy ramming all the way into her cervix, she almost passed out as the pleasure took her in, she needed more though so with a command, she had two small tentacles slither into her asshole and pussy. She felt them all pushing in and ramming at different paces so she was continuously getting fucked hard by three tentacle and another one in her asshole.

The final orgasm for her was when all three tentacle in her pussy rammed into her and ruptured with in her pussy. She began to bloat up again as the cum was plugged in by the tentacles. When the tentacles finally stopped, they pulled out and before her pussy a slightly more sticky liquid was shot out and hardened instantly. She felt something blocking the cum from being released so she was curious as to what shin was doing.

"**The liquid with in you is to help make your genetics more changeable, there will be slight changes to your body as the kekkei genkai kicks in so we need to prepare your body also. You will know if the change is a success when your body will become abnormally flexible, so be prepared to be able to bend yourself at different angles and such."** Spoke shin as Naruko nodded tiredly, she was beginning to get sleepy, so she lied down on a large squishy part of the fleshy ground and soon feel asleep.

"**Wake up Naruko, you need to prepare for more training."** The voice of shin breaking through Naruko's sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and brought herself up, she realized that her stomach wasn't extremely bloated anymore. She was curious as to how long she was asleep for. She slowly stood up and stretched herself, she suddenly felt her upper body tip backwards until she could see the ground behind her feet.

"What?" Naruko was confused for a moment and fell backwards, but her reflexes kicked in and her hands stopped her and she brought her feet up and down again and stood up. She was surprised at the sudden flexibility. But she soon started to smile as the change must've worked!

"Shin! It worked, I'm super flexible!" Naruko yelled out excitedly, a chuckle echoing through the chamber she was in. **"Depends on how flexible you are, test it to see if it truly worked."**

"Alright" Naruko began to think of every way she could try to test herself so she brought her leg up next to her head, then she bent backwards and brought her face upward from between her legs and smiled. She was flexible enough to considered abnormal among most ninja

"It truly worked, so what can I do with all this genetic change stuff?" Before she finished the sentence her hand that she held up to rub against her to get the blood running through her face became a slimy tentacles with five other tentacles, a tentacle hand. Naruko looked at it for a second and screamed out. The tentacle hand reverting back to her regular hand. She was startled at the change, she flipped her hand around to make sure nothing happened to it.

"**It seems you figured out a part of the kekkei genkai. It allows you to morph different things off your own body. This will help you better than that silly henge you told me ninja now a days do to pass the academy. It literally allows you to change shape to become whoever or whatever you want to. It could even help you to create armor over yourself for protection or you could even create a weapon to fight back if you weapons get broken or stolen."** The voice of shin spoke out, Naruko's mind already on overdrive on thinking of all the things she could do with this new kekkei genkai.

"**Try it out if you want to, imagine being back to you young child like state, imagine how tall you want, just concentrate enough and it will come to be."** Naruko, following what Shin said, concentrated thinking up an image of your young self, or what she used to look like before meeting Shin. She felt a large ripple go over herself and she felt herself shrinking until she opened her eyes again and looked at her arms. A large wide tentacle came down and a clear mirror was shown that was held in the tentacle's grip.

"Man was I really this tiny? I probably should've eaten more." Naruko said as she stared at herself in the mirror, she touched her face and felt that it was all real. She thought up of an idea and smiled. She concentrated once more and she felt a tingle within her groin. A dick appeared above her pussy with balls coming out after the dick grew. She smiled and grabbed her10 inch long dick with both her hands and felt the heat off of it. She groaned in pleasure at how sensitive her dick was. She than started to bend down more and more until her lips touched the tip of her new dick. She gave it a lick and liked the taste of herself so she began to lick more and started to suck on the tip.

'_I don't feel a strain on myself so I'll try to go deeper'_ Naruko thought and started to bend more, sliding the dick into her mouth and felt it hit the back of her throat, going over the knowledge in her head, she relaxed and pushed the dick down her throat until her nose hit the balls hanging from underneath her dick. She was surprised at how flexible she was. She gave off a sudden thought and she felt the dick down her throat grow even longer until she couldn't handle it any longer and came down her throat. She was surprise by the amount of cum she just released and pulled her mouth off her dick when the cum stopped flowing. She looked at the behemoth that was her dick now, it stood at 18 inches and 3 inches thick.

"I had all this down my throat? Dang, even the inside of my body has become flexible if I could deep throat that thing" She then gave another thought and the dick started to shrink until it disappeared showing her nice pussy. She even grew back to her original self, a good 5'5 with growing C cup breasts and curving hips.

"**I see you are getting yourself familiar with your new 'bloodline' as you would call it. Our training together is coming closely to an end. We must train you in your newest bloodline so when you go up into the outside world once again, don't forget to summon me when you have a potential prey."** Spoke Shin as Naruko hugged her first dear friend to her. She won't forget all the times he gave her knowledge to become stronger in different skill sets. The breaking of Whoreuno (who is currently being fucked by Shin). Everything Shin had done for Naruko made her better then when she had to fend for herself in the village, even with the help of her jiji, or even with his loyal anbu watching over her, she always got hurt. She made a promise to herself.

'_No more defenseless Naruko, I will become a sword and shield for myself and all who I love. Anyone that tries to break that promise will be broken by me and Shin or KILLED.'_ The promise would be kept for herself. No matter the consequences. She needed to train faster so she can see what has happened to the world above while she had disappeared, she hoped that her favorite shop was attacked while she was gone. She also wondered if she could grab some more people and drag them down here. She made a small list of who to bring down to her friend. So far the list was quite long and was made up mostly of civilians. She also realized, Sakura Haruno, daughter of the bitch she broke always hit her or abused her in some way, always saying that she was trying to slut her way to their Sasuke-kun. She wasn't, only trying to be friends, but she will pay, along with the other bitches in that fan club. The only good fan girl was either a broken one or a dead one.

"Lets get training Shin, I've got a people to break in up above" Naruko and Shin started to chuckle evilly together as they trained and planned on who to mind break

Next target: XXX

* * *

So who should be the next target? foreheaded Sakura? Gossiping Ino? Or even the "Innocent" Hinata? Maybe even doing a double Hyuuga thing and including her firecracker sister Hanabi? who knows? Ask and ill proabably do the person in the next chapter :D

So the story is going along pretty good, Also im thinking of giving Naruko the ability to change a person's gender that could be a good power for her, use it and then summong Shin to tentacle "attack" the changed character while theyre trying to recover from what happened to them.

Also if you guys got more women to bring into the harem, say whoever and ill try to get them in but also say if you want the person to be either a slave or a lover or just fuck buddy, if i do get some reviews about these, Ill go through them and think of who to do wahtever


End file.
